Scar/Quotes
The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Yes... I. Am. Scar." Let Sleeping Crocs Lie "Your spies have done well Ushari. This is very good news indeed." "Crocodiles detest the dry season and they wouldn't easily forgive Simba's son and his Lion Guard for waking them. It could give us an opportunity." "The Lion Guard's mistakes could prove most fortuitous for us. Perhaps it will even lead to the end of Simba's reign." "I am much more than a volcano!" "Don't worry, Kiburi, we're all friends here. I have plans for you and your crocodiles. Big plans indeed!" Swept Away "I care!" "Because if the Lion Guard's strongest is alone in the Outlands, it's the perfect opportunity to eliminate him." "Correct Ushari. And then you hyenas will get to eat whatever you like in the Pride Lands.'" "In case you fools haven't noticed it's the dry season. Too much sun makes hippos weak. Since Beshte already seems to trust your skinks, we can use that to our advantage. I have a plan." "'Now here's what I want you to do."' Rescue in the Outlands ''"A fearless hyena? Perhaps she should be part of our collective." "Friends with the Lion Guard?" "We cannot have an ally of the Lion Guard here in the Outlands. Get rid of her immediately." "But take your entire clan. She's obviously more than a match with the three of you!" "And Janja...don't disappoint me again." The Bite of Kenge "Enough!" "What happened this time?" "Tikiti melons! Ah, yes." "Yes. Precious water. The Pride Lands' elephants would be vulnerable without those melons. Hyenas! Go back and take all of the Tikiti melons. If the elephants don't have enough water, it will mean the end of their herd! And perhaps the Circle of Life, as well!" "Ushari. Tell your friend Kenge to pay a visit to the Lion Guard." The Morning Report "Now, you get Zazu to tell you everything he knows. And you listen." "That annoying, little bird is the King's royal adviser. He knows Simba's strengths, his weaknesses, who his allies are. In short, Zazu is keeper of all the secrets of the Pride Lands." "And armed with that knowledge, taking over the Pride Lands will be a simple matter. Even for you." "Yes. But there's no time to waste. Zazu is very important to the royal family. No doubt, Kion and his Lion Guard are already looking for him." Divide and Conquer "These first attacks were merely a test to see if Kion would react as I predicted. The next attack is one that counts. Because next time your next will be Rafiki!" "That "old monkey" is dangerous. He has the ability to sense the Lions of the Past." "Amazingly, you're right. And I don't want anyone in the Pride Lands to know I've returned... At least, not yet!" "Good. Then proceed with the plan. Divide...and conquer!" "Making sure you don't ruin the plan. Now go back there and fight!" The Scorpion's Sting "My friends, today, we will end Simba's reign, and destroy the Lion Guard". "The Pride Landers foolishly celebrate today as the day Simba defeated me. But soon it will be known as the day I returned. And stopped Simba and the Lion Guard once and for all." "I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Kion. Surprise". "It was all part of my plan to finish Simba once and for all". "Oh, no, no, no, Kion. You still don't understand. I haven't even sprung my trap... Until now. Army of Scar! Attack!". The Kilio Valley Fire "I came here to say "Well done." Kilio Valley is all ours for as long we remain and lay claim to it". "Because it's all part of my plan we will take over the Pride Lands piece by piece. So in the end, there will be nothing left for the Lion Guard to defend". Undercover Kinyonga "No! But I am. And I have no time for these ridiculous arguments." "Enough. Janja, I summoned you here for a reason. You have the honor of carrying out my latest plan. It will bring suffering to the Pride Lands and leave them weakened and begging to surrender. Janja, take your hyenas into the Pride Lands. Go to the rocky river bank above Hakuna Matata Falls. Wait for the cover of darkness. Then push the rocks into the river and block the water from flowing. "The Pride Lands are about to get very thirsty. And with thirst will come unrest, desperation, and chaos." "Who dares spy on me? " The Hyena Resistance "Back so soon Janja? Am I to assume that's because you've defeated the Lion Guard easily?" "A rock slide? You let a measly rock slide stop you?" "Very well, we will try again. But this time Kiburi and his crocs will take the lead, attacking Big Springs." "Janja? I thought you said you took care of that hyena." "By playing her own game! Go! Tell your clan that the plan is to attack Mizimu Grove again. Then, while the Lion Guard is waiting at Mizimu Grove, you'll surround Jasiri's clan." The Underground Adventure "Kion and his sister?" "Then why stop at a single spark? Njano, fetch me a vulture." "We're going to deliver Kion and his companions a little gift... of... fire..." Beshte and the Beast "The Lion Guard defeated you...'AGAIN!?"'' "One gorilla beat '''all of you?!'"'' "Hmmm. So...a gorilla is tearing up the Pride Lands while trying to help the Lion Guard. That's perfect!" "Of course! It means all we have to do is keep attacking...then he will do more damage to the Pride Lands '''than we ever could!'"'' Pride Landers Unite! "So the Pride Landers are training for battle to defend themselves agaisnt me?" "Don't be so sure Janja. Pride Landers working together could pose a threat to my plan." "Although if Kion's alliance with the crocodiles is already fraying, this could also be an opportunity." "Yes, Kiburi, now is the time to take Makuu's Watering Hole." The Queen's Visit "You did well to report this skinks!" But the water treaty with the zebras mut be put to an end." "I want the Pride Lands to stay thirsty." "Perhaps something will happen to the queen during her visit." "Bring me Reirei and the jackals. They're usally good at this sort of thing." "With the queen gone, there will be no treaty. And no extra water for the Pride Lands." Category:Quotes